


light sauce, extra cheese

by angryboywonder



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Pizza Delivery Boy Dwight, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: "pizza delivery boy dwight, and make it like a bad porno."okay!
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Feng Min
Kudos: 9





	light sauce, extra cheese

# Feng huffs a sigh as she tosses her pencil down on her book, slouching over her desk with her fingers digging into her temples. She rubs at her eyes until there’s practically static and stars forming in her sight. She hates studying, hates it with a burning passion. But her parents left for the rest of the night and their main wish was for her to spend a reasonable amount of time studying. 

# It’s been a couple of hours and she thinks it’s time for a break. Standing up from her chair, she stretches her arms above her head with a contented sigh. The girl heads down the stairs, padding to the kitchen in her bunny slippers, ears bouncing with every step. She pours herself a glass of water and just as she’s about to take a drink, the doorbell rings. 

The girl peeks through the peephole of the front door, trying to see who’s outside. There’s a man out there that looks _awfully_ familiar - where is he from? School, the grocery store, maybe a family acquaintance….? Feng shakes her head and opens the door to reveal him, the smell of pizza immediately filling the air. “Good evening.” He greets, a dorky smile on his face. 

“Hi, I didn’t order pizza…” Feng mutters, unsure as she leans against the doorway. She crosses her arms over her chest, looking up at him. 

“It’s on the house.” 

What does that mean? Someone else ordered it for her? 

“Who…” she has to shake her head again. “Okay, come inside. Let me grab something for you.” The girl goes ahead and leaves the door open as she runs upstairs to grab her wallet. She has a feeling this may be a friend of hers, just being funny and ordering pizza for her at some odd hour of the night. Still, it’s a nice thought, and now she doesn’t have to cook for herself. She grabs a ten dollar bill from her wallet and heads back downstairs. “I hope this is okay for you.” She worries thoughtfully, handing the money to the man. 

He’s standing in her living room with his hands in his pockets, pizza box on the coffee table. “You really don’t have to.” 

“Please, let me. It’s getting late and I want to pay you for your troubles.” 

“If you want to pay me back that badly, I have something else in mind.” There’s a grin on his face that makes Feng’s stomach do a flip. The two of them now stand in the living room, silence between them as they’re not breaking eye contact . In this moment, she didn’t fully realize how attractive the guy in front of her is. He doesn’t have the appearance of someone with a lot of confidence, but he’s certainly acting like it. She takes a step closer to him, breath hitching in her throat. When he reaches a hang out to her, she’s closing the space between them and allowing his hand to tangle in her hair and pull it back, tilting her head so that he can lean down and press their lips together. His hands fall down to her waist, walking down lower to rest on her ass. 

“Are you wearing underwear?” He mutters into the kiss, grinning against her lips. 

“No…” 

He slides her shorts down right as they stand there, revealing that Feng is indeed _not_ wearing underwear. The sight at that alone is enough for him to drop his own pants and boxers on the spot, kicking his shoes off. He chuckles as her face heats up

.She allows herself to be picked up, back against the wall as he uses it for support in holding her up. Both of his hands hold underneath her thighs, fingers creeping up to her ass as he massages and kneads the skin. 

His cock slides against her pussy, which is already so slick and wet, he teases the head along her entrance, pushing just enough to allow it to push in without going any further. Feng bites her lip, arms looped around his shoulders as she tries to grind down on his dick to fully penetrate herself. 

_“Can you please hurry?”_ Feng huffs, leaning her head back onto the wall. She doesn’t even have time to catch her breath before he’s pulling out and slamming back into her, making her scream with pleasure as every thrust has her sliding up and down the wall. It’s like she’s holding onto him for dear life - arms tightening around his neck, hugging onto him and she’s squeezing her legs around his hips. 

It’s so good. So good that she’s not even thinking about how she’s having sex with her pizza delivery boy. 

Her orgasm is approaches as soon as he finds that _one_ spot and starts drilling it, over and over again, making it harder for her to keep quiet. She feels like every house on her street can hear her getting fucked. 

Just when she reaches her limit and her muscles squeeze tight around his cock - he pulls out, spilling onto the wall behind them. She would say her orgasm was stunted at that moment, but even with him no longer being inside of her, she’s still feeling the spasms between her legs. 

Her feet are let back down to the ground and her legs won’t stop trembling. Holding onto his waist, she lets out a breathless laugh. “Is that the tip you wanted?” 

“Yes, that was more than enough.” He hooks his fingers underneath her chin, lifting her head to give her one more kiss. 

Body still trudging with exhaustion, the girl walks her guest out and she’s bringing her pizza upstairs to her room. Feng has already declared that there will be no more studying for the rest of the night, it’s all about pizza and Netflix. 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
